Don't Pretend You Know Me
by KrC
Summary: It's been about a year since Creed was defeated and the world is at peace again while Chronos has returned stronger than before due to a new member, who also happens to know Train from his early childhood! What will happen when old friends meet again?
1. Chapter 1 Memories Left Behind

(A/N This is my first Black Cat fanfic, be nice!! I know it's short, but I wanted to introduce my new character without going to far into the plot. XD Anyway, review!! Any kind of feedback would be great!

Summary: Its been almost a year since the whole Creed thing ( I go by the manga, not the anime by the way) and everything is going pretty Ok. Train and his friends haven't starved for a while and they can actually pay rent on their many bases, Chronos has finally brought itself back to order but what happens when a new Chronos Number and childhood friend of Train is thrown into the mix?)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Cat, just in case you were wondering :D

* * *

**Don't Pretend You Know Me**

Chapter 1

Memories You Left Behind

_"Come on Choo Choo!" A nine year old girl yelled to her ten year old friend. The girl had perfect, milk chocolate ringlets that bounced around in a frenzy as she ran across the field. The boy scowled as he ran after that._

_"I told you not to call me that!" He yelled back angrily. The girl just laughed and continued to run, her ocean blue eyes lit up and the boy couldn't help but laugh with her, she always had that effect on him. They continued their game of tag for what seemed like an eternity, just laughing and running, being kids. _

_The girl suddenly stopped, she was staring at the sun. _

_"Times up." She said sighing, she was always sad when the two of them had to part. She sighed again and turned to leave. _

_"Wait!" The boy cried, tears in his eyes. He knew what happened today, he knew what he would see if he went home._

_"You know I can't Train." The girl said, she seemed exhausted for some reason._

_"I know its just.." His voice trailed off. The girl smiled sadly and she left, leaving Train to his fate._

_"Don't go." He whispered softly._

"Don't go." He whispered again before waking up. Train Heartnet blinked a few times, still in that in that state in between dream and reality. He shook his head to clear it, his messy brown hair flicking around dangerously. He sighed. _What's with that dream?_ He thought to himself, then shook the thought off. He was thirsty and that's what mattered right now.

Stumbling through the dark hideout he finally made his way to the fridge. He opened the door and stuck his head in, _where is it? I thought I saw it in here earlier... Ah hah!!_ He grinned as he started to skull an entire bottle of milk. He stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey Sven. Whatcha doing up so early?" Train asked, grinning as he turned around to face his partner.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Sven replied, yawning slightly. He had woke up when he heard Train make a racket coming down the stairs. Train just grinned and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"I was thirsty." Sven had to resist rolling his eyes, Train was always ruled by his stomach. As Train moved his head to finish off the milk, Sven noticed something incredibly strange.

"You Ok Train?" He asked. Train looked at him, confused.

"Yea, I feel fine. Why do you ask?" He said, wiping his milk moustache off. Sven looked kind of awkward.

"You're crying."

* * *

Morning light filtered into the room and the only occupant slowly opened her eyes, the sun lighting up their ocean blue colour. She groaned slightly as she rolled over, her entire body hurt although that was to be expected. She slowly sat up, groaning even more. Hospital beds were the least comfortable thing she had slept on, and this was including the many times she'd slept on the floor. She sighed and brushed a milk chocolate ringlet from her face, the ringlets reached around the middle of her back and lying down for so long had squished most of them out of shape. She heard someone enter her room and she looked up, it was a doctor.

"Well Miss White, its seems that, with the help of nanomachines, that we have stopped the disease you have from from progressing any further." He said, completely serious. Seeing the instant mix of joy and relief in her eyes he quickly added. "It's no cure but with some rehabilitation you should be back to normal in a matter of months. Although you should be careful with any exercise that you do. You were lucky it hadn't spread to your diaphragm or heart." She nodded, her face becoming a mask before she replied.

"Does that mean I can go back to work?" She asked calmly. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, but you have to take it easy and remember to rehabilitate your body. The life of a big time celebrity such as yourself isn't easy, I would imagine." The doctor said, choosing his words carefully so that she would get the message. The celebrities he had dealt with usually ignored his advice as soon as they left the hospital. But the girl simply nodded.

"Will do." She said softly. "Am I discharged?" She asked after a moment. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, everything is set for your departure." She thanked him and he left her to get changed.

Slowly, she swung her legs off her hospital bed and then stood up only for her legs to buckle underneath her and she started to crumple to the ground. Suddenly there was an arm to catch her before she hit the ground and she slumped against a man's body.

"Thanks Li." She muttered as she tried to stand up again, this time a little more successful.

"Not a problem." He replied, his permanent smile one his face even though his was in one of his many disguises. This one was a twenty year old man with a suntan, blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'll never know how you always know its me." He said in awe. She merely shrugged and made her way into the small bathroom en-suite that led off of her room to get changed.

"It's my secret." She said coyly before closing the door. The Chronos Number merely chuckled and sat on her bed and waited for her.

A few minutes later she came out in a flowing floral tee that hung off her shoulders and denim shorts. She sat next to Li and put on the finishing touches to her make up.

"I don't understand all the trouble you go through to look prettier than you already are." He mused. Now it was her time to chuckle, he had a point. Every part of her was like an expertly made doll, from the porcelain like skin to her perfect facial features and the fact that she always had colour in her cheeks and lips. Even without the expensive clothes and make up she would look almost perfect.

"Its for the press." She answered. "They expect me to try hard so I might as well try a little." Li shook his head in amazement at the girl, all this trouble for a life that wasn't even hers.

"Why are you here anyway?" She asked as she started to brush her hair, after each stroke the ringlets would bounce back into perfection. Li smiled.

"Sephiria asked me to pick up our newest member." He answered. She chuckled as she tossed her hair to the other side of her neck to get the knots there. The action revealed a XI tattoo on the back of her neck. Li stood up.

"Come on Annalise, it's time to go."


	2. Chapter 2 The Life We've Led

**A/N: Yay!! Chapter 2!!!! I suddenly had inspiration for this chapter (finally!!) so here it is!! Please review!!! And concerning Li, he is X and the site where I looked up his name ( I forgot it, XD) it says his name is Lin Xiao Li, so Annalise is calling him by his first name (I think...) and you will find out more about her soon so she will get more interesting :D And sorry if people are OOC I try my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Cat, just in case you were wondering :D**

**Don't Pretend You Know Me**

Chapter 2

The Life We've Led

Sven was worried. In all the years he had been partnered with Train he had never seen him cry, not once. And one night he wakes up to find the man crying his eyes out without even realising and he won't explain why! And now he was frantically searching through magazines, the internet and the news looking for someone but he won't say who. It was incredibly frustrating. Currently Train was flicking through the news on the TV, desperately looking for this person. Suddenly he stopped changing channels and stared at the TV screen.

"_The young megastar Annalise White was released this morning from her three month stay in hospital. She was admitted after a sudden collapse on the set of her latest movie and there is still no further information as to why she collapsed in the first place." _ _The screen changed from the anchorman to a clip of Annalise being wheeled out of a hospital, her wheelchair being pushed by an unknown brunette man. Cameras were constantly flashing at her as she slowly lifted herself from the wheelchair and stepped into a limo, the man followed her. _

The report ended and Train sighed and turned the TV off.

"Why are you so interested in a celebrity?" Eve asked Train, she had walked into the room at the end of the report and instantly recognised the woman on the screen. Train turned to her and grinned sheepishly.

"I dunno." He admitted. "I don't really know who she is." Eve nearly slapped her forehead.

"Annalise White is one of the biggest celebrities in the world. She can act, dance, model and there are rumours going around that she has incredible musical abilities as well although she has never been seen using them. They call her the girl with 'The Touch of Midas'. Everything she involves herself with becomes a major success. Companies all over the world want her to be their spokesperson." Eve said matter-of-factly. How could this man be so ignorant? Everything he was concerned with is either guns, milk or food. If it wasn't for Sven they would never find their next target.

"When you learn all this Eve?" Sven asked, once again shocked over the things she knew. Eve shrugged.

"Rins said I should read teenage magazines so I can socialise with people my own age." She replied, personally Eve preferred actual books to magazines but some of the time the issues held something interesting for her. Both Sven and Train shrugged, Eve could read what she wanted as long as it was appropriate, she _was _only thirteen or so. (A/N how old is she, I forget and they never really tell us.)

Suddenly Train leaped off the couch.

"Do we have a new target Sven? I'm bored of just sitting here." He complained. Sven couldn't keep from grinning.

"As a matter of fact we do." The grin changed to a sincere smile. "It's good to have you back partner."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Annalise was panting, her entire body hurt but she ignored the pain, pain was good, it meant that her muscles were becoming stronger. Another three eraser came at her. One was slower than the others and the other two came at her front and back. She took a deep breath, calming herself down before acting. She swung out both her arms, one in front and one behind to block both punches that were coming her way. In one fluid movement she bent over slightly, swept her leg across the ground to trip over the man who finally arrived, then she twisted her body and arms so that she was facing sideways and one arm was bent across the front of her body while the other was bent across her back and then flung her arms back outwards and knocked the two men to the ground. The movements were too quick for any of them to react and her movements so fluid and graceful that they were almost entrancing. This had been going on for hours, and each time she greatly varied what she did. Sometimes she would use the force of their run against them, other times she would flip over one man and use him as her weapon and other times she would directly confront them with a range of blows.

Suddenly they could here the door opening and a loud voice boomed.

"Alright! Training's over! Get out now!" It was Belze, Chronos II. Annalise merely nodded, and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked, smirking. Belze showed no reaction.

"Sephiria wants to see you." He said flatly. Annalise nodded again and headed towards the door, when she was in the doorway Belze stopped her.

"If you hold back everyone will think you're weak." He said. Once again Annalise nodded.

"But if I don't they will die." She said simply before walking away.

Annalise walked only a few metres down the corridor when she remembered that she had no idea where Sephiria was! She mentally slapped herself and turned around to ask Belze but instead she saw Sephiria. Annalise started in shock but then recomposed herself and smiled politely at the Chronos I, the Chronos number's leader.

"Come with me." Was all Sephiria said.

**Ok, I know I said that this chapter would be longer and it isn't but I came to that spot and it seemed to be a good place to end and I also want the next scenes to be done properly and not rushed. :D So.. did you like???**


	3. Chapter 3 Crime and Punishment

Don't Pretend You Know Me

Chapter 3

Crime and Punishment

Annalise sat quietly, delicately eating the salad that was in front of her. Sephiria hadn't spoken yet and she guessed that her leader was waiting to see how long she could hold her innocent doll-faced facade, but Annalise _never_ lost. So she continued to act the part she had been playing her entire life and simply sat there with her perfect posture and perfect table manners and continued to eat her lunch. Finally Sephiria put her fork down.

"You're a very good actress." She said softly as she stared into Annalise's eyes. Annalise smirked.

"But the show is over I presume?" She said just as softly. Sephiria smiled, although the message in her eyes was clear _'Continue to play games and there will be consequences'_ Sighing softly Annalise let her mask slip, her eyes losing that innocent light and her mouth lost the gentle smile as they were replaced by cold, calculating features.

"Care to tell me why having lunch with a celebrity is so important?" Annalise asked, normally sarcasm would be heard with a question such as this but Annalise was all business. Sephiria couldn't help but smile

"I just wanted to ask a few questions." She replied in an offhand tone, Annalise was slightly frustrated at her leader's manner but she was too good an actress to let it show. She simply gave the go ahead sign.

"As a leader I like to take personal interest with all the Numbers. I like to know them on some sort of personal level even though that can be very difficult in our business. I also like to understand why my subordinates came into this business in the first place, which is why you're here today Miss White. I don't understand you and that has to change." Now this seriously got under Annalise's skin. She's spent most of her life making it so no one can fully understand her and she couldn't believe that someone was going to make her change all that. But still, Annalise let nothing of her inner thoughts change the look on her face.

"Surely as a capable leader you already know everything you should, right?" Annalise countered, she saw a flicker of annoyance in Sephiria's eyes and she had to stop herself from smirking, so the fearless leader _could_ be insulted. But then there was something else in her eyes and it took a second for Annalise to recognise it, it was the smug look from someone with a winning plan. Sephiria even chuckled slightly. Annalise was tempted to raise an eyebrow in interest but she stopped herself and continued eating, she also noticed that Sephiria hadn't touched her food which made her slightly paranoid because of the simple fact that any good assassin should have basic knowledge of poisons. But she shrugged off the thought; it was highly unlikely that she would be drugged without her noticing anyway.

"Of course I know everything, Annie." Sephiria stated calmly and Annalise nearly choked on her food from the shock of hearing her childhood nickname.

"I know that at the age of 10 you were adopted by a botanist and his wife, that it was your adopted mother who forced you into dancing, singing, acting and piano lessons and that you always had an interest in you adoptive father's work. I know which schools you went to, what your grades were, who you were friends with and even have videos of each and every performance of yours." Sephiria continued, still in that soft calm voice of hers and Annalise had to force herself from trying to kill the woman. Having every detail of her life documented was infuriating. But at least she didn't know about...

"And of course, even though it was a little difficult to discover, I know _exactly_ what happened to your parents." And with that Annalise couldn't contain herself anymore and she slammed a fist on the table. She stood up, an icy stare on her face as she glared at her leader.

"Well if you know all that then why did you bring me here? What was the point?" She hissed coldly before leaving. As soon as she stepped into the limo that was waiting for her she mentally slapped herself, she had fallen right into Sephiria's trap.

Back at the restaurant Sephiria smirked to herself. It looked as if their newest member still had some lessons to learn but she was still perfect for the job they had given her. After paying the bill Sephiria stepped into the car that had pulled up.

"How did it go Sephiria?" The driver, Belze, asked.

"As planned. Although she will have to be restricted in her freedom for a while, she's rather unstable at times." Sephiria replied and Belze nodded his agreement.

Train swore under his breath, this job was supposed to be easy! But now, here he was running after an art thief _without_ the help of his friends. He would have shot to stop him from running but there was one teensy problem, the stupid man had a _very_ expensive crystal swan in his hand and if it broke _man_ was he going to be in major trouble with Sven and the art museum. That and Train would have to pay for something that it would take his entire life to afford, as he only received a small portion of their bounty due to his bad spending habits.

Fortunately a large object fell from the building in front of them. The thief screamed as the object fell in front of him, but before it could hit the ground it _changed direction_ and instead headed directly for the man! He screamed in terror and threw his hands over his head, throwing the swan in the air in the process.

The now flying object headed towards the swan before flying behind Train, flipping in the air and landing behind him. _Good work hime-chi!_ Train thought to himself before suddenly accelerating. He would have shot the thief out of frustration a year earlier, but now he instead reversed his grip on the gun and slammed the butt of the gun into his temple and the thief fell onto the sidewalk, unconscious.

"Took you long enough to get here hime-chi! But you really have gotten faster in your flying!" He said grinning. Eve just scowled slightly.

"You wouldn't have been in that situation if you followed the plan." She scolded and once again Train felt himself wondering why a thirteen year old was scolding him as if _he _were the child. Train chuckled nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yea, but it's more fun this way!" He said as if it were obvious.

"You really _have_ been getting bored lately haven't you?" A voice behind him asked. Train turned around to reveal it was Sven.

"Sven! How long were you there! Did you at least _think_ of helping me?" He said, only slightly angry and avoiding the question. Sven just chuckled and shook his head.

"Thought I'd let you get some exercise after all that lazing around in front of the TV you've been doing lately." He replied. And Train had to grin at that, it was completely true.

"Alright, alright! Can we eat now? I'm _starving_!!" Train complained, and his stomach growled rather loudly in agreement. Eve couldn't help but giggle at that and Sven gave her a funny look.

"What?" Was all she said while shrugging, and grinning. Sven sighed in resignation, he never won this argument.

"Fine, but I'm ordering for you Train, we need at least _some_ money after this." He said and hopped into the car before Train could say anything, but he'd forgotten that Train would be in the car as well. So the entire way from the police station to hand in the criminal to the restaurant Train did not stop complaining about the fact that he should be ordering for himself until Sven caved, which he knew wasn't the smartest thing to do but at least it made his partner happy.

Rinslet Walker hadn't had many customers lately so when she received a call to steal a one of a kind necklace from a celebrity she had been happy to accept, almost _too_ happy. This job was supposed to be easy, break into a mansion and steal a necklace. But it seemed that this celeb was pretty darn smart when it came to protecting their things as they didn't own a mansion but three apartments in different places across the globe and their belongings where constantly being shifted around, it seemed for certain jobs or events or something, but Rins knew better, this celebrity was almost _paranoid_ about being stolen from and therefore had made a simple job incredibly difficult, not too difficult for someone with Rins' abilities but more difficult than she would like.

So Rins had spent the last week tracking down each item the celebrity owned- which was a lot by the way- and using that information to determine where the most likely place the necklace would be held would be. But of course she had spent three days before _that_ to even _locate_ the apartments in the first place. But, naturally, Rins had done it and now she was driving to the location of where the necklace was and- if her information was correct- the owner of the jewels would be in another of their apartments on the other side of the world.

Parking her car a few streets away she made her way through the busy city, this celeb just _had _to live in the centre of one of the busiest cities in the world. Striding up to the apartment building she made her way into the lobby like she had every right to be there, there was no point in attracting attention by skulking around when there were hundreds of people who lived in this building.

She rode the elevator to the top floor and stepped out, looking down both ways of the hallway, just in case. Positive that the way was clear she quietly walked to the last apartment on the floor, it was _well_ past midnight and she didn't want to wake anybody up. She reached the door, and before picking the lock she once again checked around her to make sure no one was about to sneak up on her. Once again reassured she gently pushed her lock pick into the lock on the door, wiggling it around a little. Hearing the click that signalled that the door was now opened she sighed in relief, now it was time for the hard part.

The first thing she noticed about the apartment was how _small_ it seemed, nothing like she had experienced with rich people before. Then she noticed that the seemingly small size was due to the _massive_ amount of plants in the place. They covered the windowsills and they lined the kitchen counters and there was no table that didn't at least have three plants adorned on them. They hung from the ceiling and they lined the fence on the balcony. Further investigation showed that the plants continued into every room of the house, including bedroom and bathroom.

After the initial shock of all the greenery Rins noticed the furniture. It was all designer, all of the latest fashions and all very simple. If all the plants were taken away then there would be no extravagance, no personality in the way the house was decorated. What kind of person was this celebrity?

Shaking her head to clear it, Rins proceeded to search for her target. She started in the bedroom, which would be the most likely place. But unfortunately, the necklace was nowhere to be found in that room, so she proceeded to the dining room, then the bathroom, then the living and finally the kitchen. The necklace was nowhere in the entire apartment!

"Calm down Rins, it has to be here somewhere" She whispered to herself as she searched through a drawer for the fourth time. Then she felt something sharp in the back of her neck.

"You're right you know. Just not in the way you want." An emotionless voice from behind her said. Gulping, Rinslet turned slowly around and saw the kitchen knife pointed at her neck and holding it was the last person Rins wanted to see. Annalise White. And she was wearing the necklace.

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than the other two but here is chapter 3!! I'd like to thank my reviewers and the comments and advice you guys gave, it always helps to be given a little advice :D So hopefully this chapter is better, it is longer even if only by a page and a bit but I kept my promise! **

**And more reviews will help me make it even better for next time so criticism is welcome although remember that this is still my first fanfic so please don't bite my head off ok?**

**And even though I probably shouldn't tell you this but there is a possibility of a cat fight, well a one sided one anyway. Anyway, next chapter is on its way although I don't know when I will be able to update, my writer's block might come back..... Anyway! See you in chapter 4!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Poisons and Conversations

**Hello, yes I finally updated!!! It seems that writers block was determined to be my best friend, that and I was busy with life....**

**Anyway, sorry for the really long wait, hope you didn't mind too much!!!**

**Not going to bother with disclaimer, you probably get the picture by now....**

Don't Pretend You Know Me

Chapter 4

Poison and Conversations

Rins gulped again, this was _definitely_ not part of the plan, and gave Annalise a sheepish smile.

"You caught me. Well, I guess I'll just be leaving. No harm no foul, right?" She said in a light tone, trying to talk her way out of it. Oddly enough, Annalise just chuckled.

"Sorry but your not leaving just yet." She replied, indicating a bar stool by the kitchen table with the massive knife in her hand.

Slowly Rins made her way to the stool and sat down, keeping her eyes on Annalise the entire time.

"You're not meant to be here." She stated flatly, trying to figure out how her plan went wrong. Once again Annalise chuckled, was this all a game to her?

"You're right on that one. But a little birdy let slip that someone had paid you to pay me a little visit while I was away. I had no choice but to come here and remind you of the agreement." Annalise replied, as she plucked a few leaves off the plants around her and began cutting them with the knife in her hand.

"What agreement?" Rins asked, completely confused. She didn't remember ever making an agreement with her, let alone meeting the elusive actress.

"You know which one I'm talking about." Annalise replied cryptically. She went to the fridge and pulled out a jug of ice tea. "Want a glass?" She asked, completely changing the subject.

"Uh, sure." Rins answered, even more confused. Annalise just smiled and poured two glasses and gave one to her 'guest'. Annalise put two pills in her mouth before before drinking. Rins raised an eyebrow at her use of drugs.

"Its just medicine." Annalise said offhandedly and Rins just shrugged it off, Annalise_ had_ only been released from the hospital a few days ago.

Watching Annalise resume cutting up plant leaves, Rins took a sip of the tea.

"What's with all the plants?" She asked before she realised what she was saying. Annalise laughed.

"Plants have so many uses." She replied, not really giving an answer. She stopped what she was doing to study Rins. Rins just drank more tea because the woman's stare made her nervous.

Annalise smirked for some reason and poured the rest of her tea in the sink and put the jug back in the fridge. It was then that Rins noticed that her vision was becoming blurry and she was suddenly light-headed. She tried to say something but it only came out as an incoherent mumble and she collapsed onto the floor.

Annalise was furious, to say the least. Her _mother_ interfere in her life _again!_ She was 23 for pete's sake!

Slamming open the door to her mother's office, she stormed to the desk her mother was sitting at and slammed her fist onto the wooden desk.

"_Why?"_ She hissed angrily.

"What did I do this time?" Her mother, Tracy, asked in a tired voice.

"Sign me up to do _Rising Above_." Annalise spat the name of the movie she now had to do. It was about a young singer struggling to find fame and her individuality, not only was it one of Annalise's least favourite genre of film but she had made a decision to have at least her musical talents out of the spotlight so she could at least have some part of her non-assassin life private.

Tracy just sighed and rose from the chair and she walked around the desk and spun Annalise to face her and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Honey, you such a sweet voice, you should use it. And I don't want to see you waste all those lessons that _I_ paid for." She said, trying to convince her daughter, but to no avail.

"Actually _dad_ paid for them and you know it. This is the last time I'll let you do this." Annalise hissed before shrugging her mother's hands off her and leaving the room and slamming the door.

Sighing, Tracy resumed her work. Sometimes that daughter of hers was such a brat, even at this age. Although she had to admit that all this yelling and carrying on was much better than how she _used_ to deal with her anger.

Li opened the car door for Annalise as she left her parent's house.

"That was quiet a scene you made back there." He commented as he entered the car behind her. Annalise chuckled.

"Just another character I have to play." She replied. This time Li chuckled.

"One day you'll have to let me see the real you." He said.

"Only when you let me see your real face." She countered, smirking.

"Touche." He chuckled. Then he glanced at their 'passenger'. "How much sleeping agent did you give her? She's been asleep for nearly twelve hours." He commented.

"Not very much, I just slipped a leaf of the plant I needed into her glass before I gave it to her." Annalise replied smoothly.

Li, nodded, impressed by the knowledge of the women in front of him. Now all they had to do was deliver her to Sephiria and they were done.

Train sat on a park bench, thinking. Which was strange for him, which only made Eve (who had gone on a walk with him to the book store) worry. But he wasn't talking so she just sat there, watching him.

After what seemed like hours, Eve became impatient.

"What are you doing?" Train didn't do anything, so she asked him again.

"Train, what are you doing?" Still no response so she whacked him over on the back of his head.... with a giant hammer for a fist.

"OW! What was that for Hime-chi?!" Train yelped, feeling the back of his head for the signs of a bump he was sure he was going to have.

"You were spacing out again." She said simply and Train grinned sheepishly in reply.

But before he could say anything a black car with tinted windows pulled up to the curb next to them and a women stepped out.

Her chocolate locks danced in the wind and she wore a sad smile on her face. She wore a black trench coat that was wrapped and tied around her which blocked the view of what she was wearing underneath, although, Train noted, that from the bottom section of her pants and the shoes she was wearing he guessed that she was in a suit.

She walked up to them, slowly, as if deciding if she should be doing this or not. But she stopped only a metre or so in front of the two sweepers and spoke.

"Hello Choo-Choo"

Li sighed as he walked through the hallways of the Chronos HQ, an unconscious Rinslet Walker slung over his shoulder. Even though he doesn't show his emotions often he was upset that Annalise was acting in such a manner, disobeying orders and occasionally refusing assignments. She was an excellent fighter and assassin, worthy of the rank she has achieved as the number XI. Also, even though she tried to hide it, he could see the pain she went through daily, and the frustration in her eyes each time she stumbled slightly or felt a small wave of dizziness.

So it was only to expected that he would feel slightly uneasy of what he was about to set into motion. But there was no more time to contemplate it when he opened the doors to Sephiria's office and placed their unconscious 'visitor' on a vacant chair.

"I take it all went well?" Sephiria asked.

"Very well in fact, went as smooth as possible." Li informed. Sephira noted the slight hesitation in his voice.

"But?" She let her voice trail off slightly, waiting for him to finish.

"She insisted on being dropped off early. She said she had someone she had to talk to." He continued, chuckling nervously as he knew that he had failed in his mission to bring Annalise back to base.

"Who did she speak to?" Sephiria questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Train Heartnet." Was the simple reply.

A flash of annoyance appeared in Sephiria's eyes before fading as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well then it is a good thing that I called in Miss Walker then isn't it?" She asked rhetorically before dismissing Li.

"Seems as if you're hiding more than you let on Miss White." She muttered to herself.

Rins opened her eyes groggily. Rubbing her temple she sat up to see that she was lying in a ditch on the side of the road.

Swearing colourfully she looked around for her things. She was surprised to find that she had everything on her, and even more surprised to see an unfamiliar envelope with her name on it.

Opening it she found a photo of Annalise White and a note.

_Miss Walker,_

_You are to find out _everything _ about this women. I hope you don't disappoint._

_I_

Groaning, this time in frustration, Rins stood up. Looks like she had a busy few days ahead of her.

**OMG cliffhanger, sort of.....**

**And I bet that that sad excuse of a cat fight was what you were expecting huh? That scene between Annalise and Tracy really annoys me, but it's important (you'll find out why later) so I had to put it in. And Annalise and Train finally see each other again!!!!**

**What do they talk about??**

**What does Eve have to say about this??**

**And WHAT is the disease the Annalise has??**

**Well, you have to wait and find out XD**

**Please review, any ideas could help!**


	5. Chapter 5 Repercussions

**Ok, apparently the original version of this chap was confusing, and after re-reading I realised that it kinda was, oops! So I've made a few adjustments, that will hopefully clear things up and I added a bit that will move the plot along a little. So enjoy and tell me if this makes more sense!**

**And once again, I have to say that Black Cat is not mine, Annalise and her family and any other OC are my creations, but nothing else.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Oh and, **_italics mean a flashback_

Don't Pretend You Know Me

Chapter Five

Repercussions

Annalise groaned as she woke up, she had a splitting headache and being face first on the floor wasn't helping.

But, she knew, the mission was successful and another enemy of Chronos was dead, even if she had to drug herself so she wouldn't be a suspect. Sometimes she really wished she didn't have to assassinate someone at a party that she had already been invited to, slipping drugs and toxins into people's drinks without them noticing and making sure that it was her target that received her specially made brew of lethal plants and not someone else was incredibly difficult while trying to remain social at the same time.

Luckily she is very good at her job.

But now she had to deal with the after effects of the drug she used while pretending that she knew nothing of what happened, and it didn't help that yesterday's conversation had made her incredibly upset, and she couldn't afford to lose her cool now. But his words kept running through her mind over and over again.

"_This isn't who you are!"_

Annalise subtly shook her head so she could focus, a detective was asking for her statement. This wasn't the time for her to lose her focus, she had to leave before anyone started to suspect that she was the one who killed the Governor.

"_I didn't mean it."_

She finished her statement, leaving out the details that would send her to jail, and claimed that she needed to rest as she was worried her health could be in danger and she needed to rest as she had to work in the morning.

Leaving, she had one thing running through her mind, over and over again, never stopping.

"_You're not the friend I once had."_

-Line break_

Train was sitting on the couch in the hotel, elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Today was just not his day. In the background he could vaguely hear Sven and Eve talking, but they were mostly drowned out by his raging headache and those words spoken from yesterday.

"What the hell happened yesterday?!" Sven whispered sharply.

"I don't know, he made me leave." Eve replied, apologetic.

"_Eve, you have to go."_

"_But-"_

"_GO!"_

"Didn't you watch them?"

"They saw me."

"_She's not that good at spying, is she?'_

"I'm sorry Sven."

"_What do you want me to do? Apologize for living!"_

Train couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going for a walk." He said as he simply stood up and left, leaving Sven and Eve dumbstruck.

"What's his problem?"

-Line break-

Train sat on the stair well gasping, what was wrong with him today? Ever since the encounter he had with Annalise yesterday he had been feeling like Sven, Eve _and_ Rins were doing a conga line on his head and that his stomach decided to become an acrobat.

Then of course he remembered Annalise's little 'demonstration' and groaned, this of course meant that he had to see her again and he knew that neither of them wanted that so soon after what happened.

But luckily for Train he didn't need to think so much because at that moment his lunch decided to make an encore.

-Line break

Rins felt like pulling her hair out. There was nothing on this woman other than what was on her fansites and in magazines. Absolutely nothing!

Growling in frustration, she slammed her fist into the desk she was sitting at. It seemed she was going to have to pull in a few favours, some _government_ favours.

She was hoping to save those for later.

Sighing, she turned to pick up her phone to make the call when her computer chimed to tell her that she had just received an email. She was about to dismiss it when the name of the sender caught her eye.

Opening it, her eyes widened at the content.

An entire file on one Annalise White.

**Cyber Cookies for whoever reviews, well... maybe not... but reviews make me happy and make me feel guilty for not updating which makes me write. So review!!**

**And if you still didn't get it, the flashbacks were little snippets from the conversation between Train and Annalise from the day before, and apparently something big happened.... Hmmm**

**Anyway, review and don't forget that any bits of advice or ideas are always welcome!!**


	6. Chap 6 Answers, Decisions and Revelation

**Hehe, please don't kill me for the very, very, **_**very**_** long wait for an update. I would give excuses but they'd probably sound really pathetic on screen so I'm going to try and avoid any patheticness on my part (I don't think it's working...) But anyway, lucky for you, my lovely readers, I was hit by some inspiration and so here I am, on my bed, listening to Linkin Park while writing this chapter. **

**Oh, and if you haven't already, I'd suggest checking out the updated chap 5 otherwise this won't make much sense. As always, read and review! **

**And once again, italics are flashbacks.**

**

* * *

Don't Pretend You Know Me**

Chapter Six

Answers, Decisions and Revelations

Train blinked groggily as he opened his eyes, and wondered how he managed to get back into his bed. The last thing he remembered was vomiting on the stairs. He sat up and groaned as his headache came back with a vengeance. Looking off to his left he noticed Eve was sitting on a chair by his bed, asleep. Confused, he looked at the clock on the bedside table and was startled by the fact that it was 10 at night.

"Ah, you're awake." Train looked up to see Sven in the doorway.

"Yea, sorry for worrying you." Train rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled before quieting as Eve stirred.

"You should be." Sven scolded a scowl on his face. "Nearly gave me a heart attack when I found you passed out on the stairs. Care to explain what happened yesterday? I know this has something to do with it Train." Sven pulled up another chair on the opposite side of the bed to Eve and sat in it.

Train sighed; normally he didn't mind sharing things he never used to, especially after the whole Creed thing. But this was something very personal, maybe be even more personal than Saya, it was after all, someone he knew before everything about assassinations and guns came into his life, when he was normal. This was something he didn't want to ruin his memories of, Annalise reminded him of a time when his life was peaceful.

"I just didn't expect her to use poisons." He said offhandedly, trying to avoid the subject. But Sven didn't react the way Train thought he would.

"Poisons! Why didn't you say anything Train! You could die from this!" He had stood up rapidly, sending his chair to the floor and Eve jolted awake.

"What's happening?" She asked groggily, rubbing at one of her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm not dying Sven. She said I wouldn't and I don't think that the dosage would be large enough to kill me anyway." Train said, annoyed, showing them a small scratch on his arm as if it was proof.

Sven scowled and picked up his chair and sat on it.

"Explain." Was all he said and Eve nodded her agreement, having guessed at what they were talking about.

Sighing softly in defeat, Train leaned forward and began to retell the events of the day before.

"_Hello Choo Choo." Annalise's eyes flickered warily to Eve before returning to Train. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"_

"_Yea, it has." Train agreed after getting over his shock of seeing her in person again. "I never thought that you of all people would get into showbiz." _

_Annalise smiled lightly. "And I never thought that you would do something like become the famed 'Black Cat.'" The reply was smooth and Train and Eve frowned, wondering how she knew something that no one outside of the underground knew about famous assassins. Annalise laughed at their faces._

"_Give me some credit Train. Just because I changed my career plans doesn't mean that I changed completely, fame is just my day job. Although I must admit that I never thought that I'd be working on your old side of the law." She chuckled again Train's expression changed to one of shock and he stood up from the bench, Eve followed suit._

"_What does she mean Train?" Eve had an idea, but she wanted to hear it from Train._

"_Eve, you have to go." Train's statement startled her, he had never ordered her to leave like that, only with Creed was she told to stay away. _

_She tried to voice those thoughts. "But-"_

"_GO!" His forcefulness startled her and it was only until she saw the look in his eyes did she understand, this was deeply personal to him. And so she left, but something in Annalise's eyes made her hide in the bushes a few metres away._

"_She's cute. Where'd you find her?" Annalise asked, seemingly amused, as Eve disappeared from view. _

_Train had to grin at that. "It's a long story. She's going to be a sweeper."_

_Annalise smiled lightly. "But she's not very good at spying, is she?" A rustle in the bushes signified Eve's quick departure._

"_True, but Eve isn't why you're here, right?" Train cocked his head to the side as he studied her._

"_Good point, I'm here to remind you of something." Annalise then pulled out something that Train certainly did not expect._

"After that we argued, we fought and when she got that scratch on me she said that I should go to her when I wanted the answers I've wanted since I left her and then she left and I came back here." Train finished his story and leaned against the headboard of the bed and yawned. "Hey Sven, since I'm still sick and all could you get me some milk?" Sven nearly face vaulted.

"If you're not dying go get it yourself!" He yelled angrily before putting his head into his hands and muttered. "Bastard, making me worry, leaving out details in something as important as the fact that he was _poisoned_ and then he has the gall to ask for milk. I wonder why I work with him some days."

Sighing he stood up and walked over to Eve and took her hand, pulling her up until she stood. "Come on Eve, it's time we both went to bed." Eve nodded and left with him.

Train scowled in mock anger as he also stood up, although a little shakily, and headed towards the fridge in the kitchen. "How rude, not getting me milk when I'm sick."

* * *

Annalise stared at the folder in front of her as though it could give her the answers she needed. Of course it didn't tell her anything but she still pondered whether she should give it to him or let him seek her out for it. She had only briefly read it once, it was mainly for him so she just made sure that the information was correct and all there. She looked outside the window of her trailer, she was currently on the set of her new movie and she wished she could be anywhere but where she was at the moment, but for some reason she felt the need to try and repay the White's for all they had done for her and Tracey seemed to want her in this business and so Annalise would work even if she wanted nothing more than to be outside of the spotlight. It of course didn't help that the murder at the dinner party she was at had made it to every news outlet in the country, she was just glad that no one knew that it was her who had killed the diplomat.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Annalise stepped outside her trailer for a walk around the sets, she was needed on set soon so she was headed towards the set where they were shooting, all thoughts of Train out of her head as she focused on the part she was about to play.

* * *

Rins was ecstatic at her new source of information, whoever it was who had sent her that file seemed to have more resources than her, and for once she didn't care. She was currently writing up her report on Annalise to be sent to Sephiria, she had come to that conclusion that it was Sephiria who had given her this assignment as she knew no one else who had the codename I.

Rins had to admit that she was shocked by what she had discovered. Not only the fact that Annalise was one of the Chronos numbers but her incredible use of her botanic knowledge in her work was incredible. She could calculate the exact time of death by manipulating both the type and mix of toxins as well as the dosage, a single cut from Annalise could result in sudden heart failure 12 hours later.

But there was one thing that had shocked Rins more than anything was what she had found on Annalise's biological parents.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint or made things even more confusing (it was supposed to clear a couple of things but I don't know if it did...) On another note I need to ask something. If I could have some suggestions on what Annalise's weapon should be that would be amazing, I'm having trouble coming up with anything good that's also original (meaning nothing like what's already there, taking into account that all the other Number's have very different weapons)**

**You just have to take into her fighting style into account, seeing as she's graceful, fast and not physical powerful and she only needs to make small wounds to defeat her opponents, as shown in this chapter. So just put your suggestions in your review or pm me or whatever, I really need to figure this out or I probably won't be able to finish this story the way I want to. Hopefully the next chap won't take this long to update. **


End file.
